The present invention relates to a method for reproducing data recorded on a disk which is suitable for use in a compact disk player o video disk player.
When, for instance, during the playing of a compact disk, the track is jumped or an external impact is exerted on the disk player, sometimes the tracking servo is unlocked. If the tracking servo is maintained unlocked for a certain period of time, then the slider (carriage) motor is driven by the DC component of the tracking error signal so that a so-called "tracking flow" phenomenon occurs. In this case, the signal cannot be read, and accordingly the spindle servo is also unlocked.
In conventional systems, when the above-described phenomenon occurs, the reproducing operation is suspended. After all servo circuits are de-energized, a set-up operation is performed to energize the servo circuits again. The set-up operation generally includes a process of rotating the disk again and locking in the servo circuits. Accordingly, if track flow occurs, it is necessary to issue the reproduction instructions again. As a result, even if track flow is eliminated automatically to permit reproduction again, a relatively long period of time elapses before reproduction can be started again, and the distance (width) of track flow is increased as much.